The Method to Incorporate a Fluorescent Internal Standard on Substrates is generally in the field of internal standards for analytes.
Typical analyte response detectors that do not use an internal standard can provide false positive results due to varying environmental conditions. Internal standards for analytes are used to provide a known amount of a compound that is different from the analyte to provide a baseline that fluctuates with the analyte when environmental conditions vary.
A need exists for incorporating fluorescent internal standards on substrates.